


Pentatonix Gets a Visit

by allisonPTXo3



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Autographs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Wings, epic-ness, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonPTXo3/pseuds/allisonPTXo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang gets another one of his crazy ideas, drama builds, and multiple people get injured.</p><p>I don't know about you, but I've been thinking about this FOREVER. Please give it a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this! Be warned: minor spoilers, so make sure that you've at least read up until School's Out- Forever.

Scott Hoying shifts his weight on the rough pavement of the roof. He is checking his Twitter and debating on what the next Sup3rfruit should be when he notices a peculiar reflection on the screen. He looks up, simultaneously shielding his eyes from the harsh white light and frowning. What he sees is six bird-shaped objects. An ordinary human would just be seeing birds, but Scott isn't ordinary. His raptor vision sees bird wings, yes... but he also sees bright red sneakers. Can they be?

 

He stands up, his wings shifting slightly underneath his sweater in the cool breeze. Mitch Grassi is sitting beside him, so when Scott stood up, he saw.

 

“What are you looking at?” Mitch asks.

 

“I… don’t know… but those… those birds. Look at them.” Scott’s throat is becoming dry. Mitch sees them, and gasps, noticing how different these birds look.

 

“Are they…” he squeezes the blonde’s hand for emphasis. He nods. “I think so.”

 

They hurriedly walk to the door that will lead down to the dressing rooms, where the rest of Pentatonix is staying until the concert, which is in three days.

 

They don’t notice that they are still holding hands.

 

Once Scomiche has gathered the other three people, they tell them. Kirstie raises an eyebrow at their hands, which are still clasping each other lightly. They drop them as if they were hot potatoes, both blushing scarlet. Avi snickers. “So, what is it?” he asks.

 

“We think th-that we’ve f-found… more of us.” Mitch stammers.

 

“What… more of PTX?” Kevin asks, confused. “Wait… you mean…”

 

The others nod grimly. “Six of them.”

 

“Okay… so what do we do?” says Kirstie.

 

“Guys…  I think that it’s time that we learn how to fly.” Kevin states grimly.

Avi drives them to the middle of one of the state parks. From there, they all take Kevin’s Swiss Army knife and proceed to slash holes in their shirts, effectively letting their wings out.

 

 _Our wings_ are _beautiful,_ Kirstie thinks, admiring Scott’s. They are dark blonde, with red streaks at the tips. The undersides are speckled with red and white. Mitch’s are a glossy black, with pure white dotted undersides.Kevin’s are a strong collage of different shades of chestnut brown, with streaks of black on the tips. Avi’s are an orangey brown, with streaks of gold. And her own are dark brown, almost black in some places, except when they are in the sun, when they shine gold.

 

First they try climbing onto the top of the car and taking off from there, but soon find that it isn’t high enough. Mitch’s wings are still hurting from beating the ground.

 

“Alright, everybody… ready?” Kevin shouts (but softly, so as not to hurt his voice) from the top of a tree. “You can do it, Kev!” Mitch soft-shouts back. Kevin opens his large 16 foot wings wide… and jumps off the tree. He falls for- oh, say 20 feet- then flaps powerfully, and finds himself rising and falling in the air with each stroke. A hysterical whoop of ecstasy is torn from his mouth. “Guys! You’ve got to try this!”

 

So one by one the rest of Pentatonix climbs the tree, then jumps off. Avi lets himself glide instead of flapping, and finds himself zigzagging through the forest, painfully bumping into every tree in his path because he has no idea how to steer. Eventually he lands- stumbling to a halt- then climbs the tree again and takes off, this time flapping hard in order to rise and join the others.

 

The five of them rise up above the clouds, beaming.

 

“Now to move forward!” Kirstie shouts. By leaning forward and beating her wings sideways a little, she can. It’s bumpy and jolting at first, but she gets the hang of it. Her instincts kick in, and she finds herself turning back to the group, laughing. “Why is this so epic?” Oh my gosh, she’s _flying_. Like, better-than-dreams, with-her-best-friends flying. Too bad Jeremy doesn’t have wings.

 

She grimaces. Then again, she wouldn’t put anyone else through what she has had done to her. Well, it wasn’t her fault. Pentatonix had been kidnapped as soon as they had been brought together for the first time. Kevin had stepped off of the train, said hi, and the next thing they know PTX wakes up in freaking _cages_ . With _wings_ . Like, who does that? Eventually- after days of running through mazes, being tested on, _experimented_ on, they were released without even knowing more than the name of the place.

 

The School.

 

“Hey- guys, try this!” Scott whoops, lowering one wing slightly so that he’s tilting and wheeling around in circles. The sun glints off of his feathers.

 

“Geronimoooooooo!” Avi shouts. Kirstie looks up, shielding her eyes against his silhouette. He proceeds to fold his wings and drops like a stone, making the rest of the group scatter. Then he opens them again, revealing his face in an unnatural, gruesome position.

 

“Ack- no, not the superfrown!” Kevin laughs. Mitch tries gliding, and flapping to a halt. It works. Kirstie gradually lowers herself until her sandaled- who knows why she wears sandals in fall but whatever- feet are dipping into the clouds. It feels cold. And wet. And- exhilarating. She swoops, and then- embarrassingly- bird instinct must have taken over or something, she _caws_. Like a bird. Surprisingly, no one teases her about it. Instead, Kevin caws back, followed by Avi, followed by Mitch and Scott- who, Kirstie notices, are flying on top of each other by a few feet. What is up with them? Kirstie never told either of them, but she ships Scomiche. Fingers crossed!

 

Taking their idea, Avi flies on top of that stack, followed by Kevin, followed by Kirstie, until they are- what? An Avian-Human stack. “Ow!” Mitch whines. “Guys, try and control how you flap your wings so it doesn’t bump into mine! Or anyone else’s!”

  
Later, Scott decides it’s time to head back to the concert amphitheater. Surprisingly, he knows exactly where to go. He has read stuff about magnetic chips in bird’s brains that act like a compass, and he _is_ two percent bird, to maybe that’s it! He’ll never be lost again! “Let’s go, guys!” he calls over his shoulder. Then he dives.


	2. Back to the Present/The Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mitch finally find the Flock- and show them to the others. Max discovers her new talent.

Nudge, Angel and I swing into a circle, each keeping one wing tip touching the others’, and fly around like feathered spokes on a wheel. The abnormally bright moonlight glints off of our feathers and windbreakers.

 

Then Gazzy comes up and whaps Nudge on the back with one wing. “You’re it!” he cries, and darts away.

 

Fang is doing steep circling moves from up high, banking, practicing the techniques he’s learned from our friends the hawks out west. It’s hard to see him- except for when he passes in front of the moon.

 

Then all at once I feel the all-too-familiar rush of heat flooding me, washing my face with fire. I begin breathing fast, the adrenaline jump-starting my heart. Quickly I put my hand up to my face, hoping I don’t look like an Eraser now, in front of the others. Not like they can actually see my face- it’s like 9:30 at night and it’s dark out- duh.

 

The next thing I know, I’m streaking into the sky like a rocket, my hair streaming in back of me, wind stinging my eyes. I’m going incredibly fast, and I can hardly feel my wings moving.  _ Oh, my God, what is this? _ I think, seeing the earth blur beneath me. 

 

The Flock and I can keep up a steady pace of eighty miles an hour with no effort, and can sprint at a hundred and twenty. Dive-bombing, we’ve hit speeds of a hundred and eighty. 

 

I’m going way faster than that now, straight out, by myself. 

 

It so totally  _ rocks _ . I highly recommend it. 

 

Eventually I feel myself slowing. I’m not even breathing hard. Laughing again, I turn to head back to Anne’s house. I figure I’ve gone about…  _ thirty miles _ . 

 

I turn to look at the dark countryside, only to see… lights. Like, a circle of them. What’s up with that? And I can faintly hear noise, so maybe a sports game? But out here, in the middle of Paradise? Ever since the flock has been here, we’ve explored much of the area. Let me tell you, the nearest neighbors are  _ pretty  _ far away. 

 

I turn around and think about flying fast, and feel my wings going into hyperdrive again. I head back.

 

The flock is where I left them. I see them long before they see me. I slow down and coast to them. Five faces turn toward me, looking stunned. Six, if you count Total.

 

Gazzy is the first to speak. “You have warp drive,” he says faintly. 

 

What is there to say to that? I grin.

 

“I want to ride with  _ you _ .” Total says, trying to escape Iggy’s hold.

 

“That’s fine guys, but I saw something while I was out there. It was like, a circle of lights.”

 

"Don't you mean a circle of  _ life _ ?" Iggy says snidely. I roll my eyes, then add, "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

 

“Like, a football stadium or something?” Nudge asks, her eyes wide. I shake my head. “I don’t know. Come look.”

 

So we fly back to the place and get closer, lower to it.

 

“It’s… a concert.” Iggy says after a minute or two of listening. “But with no instruments.”

 

“Like, a capella!” Gazzy adds. Where he picked that up, I don’t know.

 

There’s a brief moment of silence that is broken when Fang says, “Let’s go watch it!” 

 

“YES, Max! Pleeeeease?” Nudge adds. “I’ve never heard a capella music before!”

 

“I’d like to go.” Angel adds thoughtfully.

 

“Guys. It’s our first day here!” From the moment the first word leaves my mouth, I know it’s a losing fight. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to give up, though.

 

“Exactly! No one will know our location! Well, probably… but better now than later!” Nudge says.

 

“I would like to go.” says Total, and Iggy nods with him. “It’s ending.” Iggy says suddenly. “They just said that it’s their last song.”

 

“Pleeeeaase???” Nudge, Angel, and Total say together. I make the sad mistake of looking at them, only to find that they are making Bambi eyes at me. And Bambi eyes are irresistible. But-

 

_ Connections are important, Max. Remember your connections. _ Great. What does THAT mean? The one thing that’s clear is that the Voice does want me to go.

 

“Ugh FINE,” I grumble, then use my new-found talent and zoom ahead. Before I know it I’m streaking over the concert… too close. Shoot. Since I was up high, I didn’t have to steer as much. Now I’m zig-zagging around while at the same time trying helplessly not to be noticed. Luckily I’m going so fast that I’m just a blur- unless other people have raptor vision. As unlikely as it seems, it’s still a possibility. 

 

I finally land in a cluster of trees in the shadows and wait for the rest of the Flock. Eventually they come. 

 

Since we landed inside the grounds, we don’t have to pass through security and all that. We wriggle our way into the crowd just to hear the last song. I am stunned. There is no way, NO WAY that those voices can be natural. Hmmm… 

 

“ _ So count your blessings every day _

_ It makes the monsters go away _

_ And everything will be okay” _

 

I snort at the ‘it makes the monsters go away’ line. Yeah, this song is BEAUTIFUL and all, but really? If that was true Fang wouldn’t have been hurt by Ari. 

 

_ “You are not alone- _

_ You are right at home” _

 

Then something strange happens. When the group- ‘PENTATONIX’ I read off of a fan’s shirt- sings the line ‘you are not alone’ the tall blonde dude sees us. Or at least, I think he sees us. His eyes widen and he falters. But he recovers, and the song goes on. It’s really emotional. I actually have to hold back tears. But then I see Fang smirking at me in his characteristic way, and that stops them in their tracks. 

 

My heart jumps a little, too, but I ignore that.

 

So the song ends, Pentatonix disappears, people are flooding out of the concert, when it happens. I hear a generic male say, ‘Is that Subject 5?’. My heart sinks faster than a stone- or a high-speed bird kid. I reach over to tap Iggy’s hand twice- our signal for an up-and-away- only to have my wrist grabbed by the owner of the voice. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere, kid.” he snarls. He starts to morph into wolf-form. I immediately knee him where it counts. As he doubles over, I start to run.

 

I see a door and run to it- yank it open, and once the Flock has stampeded through, close it and lock it firmly. Then we keep running through a maze of doors, as the Eraser knocks down the first one.

 

Eventually we see one of the members of the band- and though I have no idea what his name is, he’s the one with bangs cut in a diagonal line down the left side of his face. He gasps, then says, “Are you them?”

 

And of course I’m startled into saying, “Who?”. I see him count us, seeing six (again, not counting Total), then gasp again. 

 

And before I can do anything, he calls, “Scott, it’s them! Get over here!”.  A tall blonde dude- no,  _ the _ tall blonde dude from Pentatonix also hurries into the room. He sees us, and looks at our shoes. When he sees Iggy’s worn red high-tops, his face loses all of its blood. He lunges- so suddenly that I get in a fighting stance- over to the door and shouts for the other three people. “Kirstie! Avi! K.O! Get over here  _ now!” _

  
  
They hurry over just as- lucky them! The Eraser finally bursts through the door.  _ Doors these days- how flimsy!  _ I’m surprised to see that the horror on our faces match the ones on Pentatonix’s. Same with the recognisance. And then everyone is running, running… 


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pentatonix sings a song, and Mitch overreacts. 
> 
> This chapter has violence, just sayin'. Hurt/Comfort (but mainly hurt) part of the story.

_Running, running…_ I am vaguely aware that the Erasers are breaking down the doors just as fast as we are running through them. I can hear them snarling from the distance. Then Avi (I think that’s his name- he’s the guy with the beard) skids to a halt, turns, and bolts up a stairwell that presumably leads to the roof.

 

We turn and follow up, and up, and up, until we reach a steel door. Avi throws it open, we dash through, and then he and the beatboxer (Kevin, I think) throw their weight on it and lock it. We must have been running for longer than I thought, because you can see a tinge of pink where the sun is rising. I can hear the snarling as the Erasers try and open it. Wow, they must be weirdly strong to be able to hold the door against one. Or three. I mean, _we_ can, but we’re not regular humans. Something is up…

 

“You- have- to- fly!” Avi says through gritted teeth.

 

“What?” the Flock says collectively. They know we have wings? How? Do they?

 

“You- you have wings?” Fang asks.

 

“Um, yeah.” Kirstie says.

 

Well, that’s strange. But whatever. Survival instincts have taken over. Sadly, I’ve had too much practice.

 

“Chop, chop guys! Fly now, talk later!”  I call, shepherding my flock to the edge of the roof. With a breath of hesitation, I launch myself out into open air.

 

I fall for a bit, then unfurl my wings in a big whoosh, and I’m off. I turn around to see what is going on with Pentatonix, only to see Mitch jump off the roof! Then he unfurls his wings.

 

Nudge gasps, (and I might have) but Angel looks quietly smug.

 

“You knew?” I ask. _Of course I did_ \- _I can read minds, can’t I?_ Angel projects into my head.

 

We wait for Pentatonix. God, they have beautiful wings. But they’re clumsy.

 

And then we fly away into the night.

 

All is quiet for a few moments, but then Angel says (in her cute little girl voice) “Could you guys sing us a song? We only got there in time for the last one.”

 

The tall dude- Scott- chuckles. “I guess we could sing one.” he says.

 

“Ooh, how about pstpstspspsts…” Mitch mutters into his ear. And then they sing. It’s amazing. They are clumsy flyers, but the bouncing doesn’t affect their voices much… _because they were genetically engineered that way?_ I ask my Voice, but it doesn’t respond.

 

“ _Who’s gonna save the world save the world tonight?_

_Who’s gonna bring you back to life?_

_We're gonna make it you and I,_

_We’re gonna save the world tonight._

 

_There was a time; I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall._

_I hear the songs from the places where I was born._

 

_My father said "Don't you worry, don't you worry child._

_Heaven’s got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child."_

_Yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh [x9]_

 

_We're far from home, it's for the better._

_What we dream, it's all that matters._

_We're on our way, united._

_Turn the crowd up now,_

_We'll never back down_

_Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime_

_Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love-”_

 

No. Way. Do they know that I’m supposed to save the world? How?

Just as I open my mouth to speak, three things happen. One, I hear a gunshot from behind us. Two Angel flies into me. Deliberately. I drop for a few meters, then quickly recover and fly back up. And three, I hear someone gasp and see Scott clutching his side. Angel saved my life, Scott took the hit.

 

Looking, I see a cloud of something. It looks like birds from the distance, but I can see Ari’s stupid wolf head, grinning as he aims his gun again. There are maybe 15 Erasers with him.

 

I pour on the speed and shoot towards Ari, ready to kick some Eraser butt.

 

MITCH:

 

Ohmygod. “Scott!” I drop down to try and catch him, but I’m not strong nor heavy enough. The best that I can do is tug at the back of his shirt, hoping to slow down his fall. “Scott, fly!” Then Kevin catches up and stops his descent. He visibly comes to, then looks down at his white shirt, which is now red from the blood. I try and lift him, but I’m crying too hard. “Scott, Scott, _Scott_ …”

 

With tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision, I  know that those Erasers are going to die. Or I’ll die trying.

 

I launch towards Ari, screaming.

 

One of the other Erasers intercepts me, swiping a fully morphed wolf claw at my face, but I duck and give a feeble punch to it’s hairy face. It doesn’t even react. And before I can, it kicks me with a heavy boot. Pain explodes in my stomach, and I barely keep flapping. I’m not ready for this. I don’t even know how to punch properly!

 

I turn to fly away, but the Eraser grabs my wings from behind. I try and kick, but it doesn’t seem to affect it. Then the unthinkable happens. It snaps my wings. The pain is so great that I double over, but the Eraser pulls me back upright by my hair. Another one comes up, rears back, and punches my face. My nose cracks, and I can’t see out of one eye. With the other, I see a lot of blood. My blood.

 

It keeps punching me, cracking something with each one. I’m dimly aware that Scott is flying towards me. That snaps me back to reality.

 

I keep struggling, even as the Eraser lets go of my wings, and I’m falling; a jumble of blood, feathers, and tears. The last thing I hear is Scott shouting my name frantically. Then I pass out, knowing that I’ve failed him.

 

SCOTT:

 

I’m not dying. Well, I’m bleeding a lot, but that’s it. I tear off a piece of my sweater and wrap it around my side to stop the bleeding. It works, and I can fly again, as long as I’m careful.

 

I try and fly over to Mitch, only to see him getting beaten up. We don’t know how to fight. Why he would do that, I don’t know. Unless-

 

Mitch makes eye contact with me. He tries to fly towards me, only to have the Eraser grabs his wings from behind. Oh God, no, don’t do it don’t do it don’t do- it bends Mitch’s wings backwards, breaking them immediately. I can see the bone sticking out. It keeps holding them, so his weight is breaking them even more. He doubles over, but the Eraser just laughs and pulls his head back up by the hair.

 

Why does it seem like I’m not moving? I grit my teeth and flap harder, but I still don’t make it before another Eraser punches him in the face, breaking his nose and snapping his head back. It punches him again and again, hitting his arm, his stomach, his shoulder, his head again-

 

“Mitch! MITCH!” He is struggling, but the Erasers were bred for this and have more experience, so they quickly overpower him. The Flock is fighting the others and doing surprisingly well, and the rest of Pentatonix are ganging up on one Eraser at a time and taking them out that way. No one else is here to help us.

 

Once he is limp, the Eraser holding his wings drops him. He falls, bleeding from several places. Oh, my God, this can’t be happening! Mitch is unconcious now. No, no, NO!

 

Time speeds up again, and I dive, calling his name all the way. The Eraser starts towards me, but the leader of the Flock takes care of him.

 

Eventually I catch up to him, cradling him in my arms. His face is streaked with blood. Wait- is he breathing? I listen closely and eventually hear a shallow breath.

 

No, that was the wind.

 

“Mitch? Mitch! No! NO!” and then I scream as loud as I can, not  caring if I lose my voice. Mitch can’t be dead. He CAN’T be!

 

For a split second I remember when I told him how I couldn’t go thirty seconds without him. It’s still true. I just hope that he feels the same way. Felt.

 

I bury my head on his uninjured shoulder and cry.

 

And you know what happens when I do that?

 

I hear a strong, steady heartbeat. One that isn’t mine.

 

Mitch is alive.

  
I sob even harder.


	4. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort. Super short.

MITCH: 

 

All that I know is excruciating pain. I can barely move; there’s so much of it. Through the haze, I am vaguely aware that someone is crying. Correction: someone is sobbing. Wait- is that Scott crying? Scott is okay?

 

The wave of relief that follows is enough for me to force my working eye open. I can’t move my legs without extreme pain that almost makes me black out again. My stomach feels like I swallowed a ball of fire. My wings dangle limply from my back, hurting with every bounce. Wait- bounce?

 

One of my shoulders is broken, and the other someone is laying their head on. I’m in that unnatural position that means I’m being carried.  _ Scott is carrying me. Scott’s head is on my shoulder.  _

 

I try and turn my head to see where/when we are, but I can’t. That’s not good. Luckily, I can see fine over Scott’s shoulder. The sun has come up. It displays a beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds and bird-people fighting-  _ oh no _ . The battle isn’t over? Tears sting my eyes. All that for nothing? 

 

Admittedly, I didn’t actually hurt those Erasers. But _ they _ hurt  _ me _ ! And I am  _ not _ doing that again.

 

A sob bubbles up from my throat. What happened to us? Just three days ago I learned how to fly! 

 

Scott hears me. He straightens back up. The sunlight highlights his blue eyes and his stupid scruff. His shirt is still stained with blood, but he caught me.  _ He saved me _ .

 

He seems at a loss for words. Tears are spilling down his face. “You’re alive,” he finally chokes out, his eyes red. “I thought you had gone!”

 

“No no no, it’s okay…” I murmur gently, and then we’re both hugging each other as hard as we can, and I don’t care if I’m injured, because we’re alive.

 

We’re alive.

  
  


Kirstie shoots towards us and hugs us fiercely. Scott and I re-accommodate to make it a group hug.

 

I can’t see her very clearly because of my neck, but I can see that Kirstie has a black eye like me and a few scratches, but other than that seems to be fine.

 

“You’re okay!” she cries. In that moment I am so grateful for my friends. 

 

“Actually, Kirstie, I’m not, but I am alive.” Here comes the sarcasm. 

 

“That’s what I meant, fool.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Kirst. I feel really appreciated.” Scott jokes.

 

“What- that little scratch? Pffffft, just a flesh wound.” but she hugs him nevertheless. He winces, sucking air in through gritted teeth. His own wound must be pretty bad.

 

“So is the battle over?” I ask tightly. Scott and I are in no fighting condition. I can’t even fly on my own!

 

“Almost, see, there’s Max and Fang fighting the Eraser.” Kirstie points out. I can’t see them anyway because of the angle.

 

As if on cue, she notices my discomfort. “Ohmygosh, what happened? I knew you got hurt, but you can’t turn your head? And your wings… oh, shoot… “ she notices why Scott is carrying me, noting my shoulder and legs.

 

“You need help. Like, now.”

 

Well, that pretty much sums it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with what color YOU think PTX's wings would be? Actually any comment at all would be good. Or Kudos! Kudos are good, too.


End file.
